


Sakura's confession.

by HanaXIII



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaXIII/pseuds/HanaXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A basic love story of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno after Naruto's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakura's confession.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this was one of my first works I had written in a long time ( besides my previous story on my page ) when I had writers block for the longest time and this story doesn't follow Sakura's novel that was released. Please think of it as an alternate story line.  
> I hope you all enjoy the read and if you guys want a chapter two, let me know because I've been having an internal struggle of wanting to leave this as a single story or more.

Today was a special day in Konoha, today an orphan made a new start for his future, marrying a beautiful women who's violet eyes been on him since their childhood. It was a glorious day for this day Naruto Uzumaki made his marriage vows with Hinata Hyuga. T  
he entire village celebrated, some wept out of joy, some enjoyed the "spirit" a bit too much. It was a wonderful evening that anyone could wish for, though when night fell and everyone left safely tucked into their homes a lone some girl with short pink hair still wearing her best wedding attire was wandering down a familiar wooden pathway. 

Her green eyes stared down at her high heels on the dirt path, the leaves dancing lightly in the wind filled her ears as nostalgia hit her mind, this was the same pathway where she had her departure from the man she loved so many years ago, when he had left the village for the hatred he felt in his heart to gain more power.

Breathing in the spring air, the women sat herself down on a near by bench, taking her gaze up to see a tree which she was named after was in full bloom, the pink sakura petals gently falling like a light rain on to the women, landing gently into her lap. 

Sakura was feeling weird today, seeing one of her closest team mates gotten married made her felt ever so proud of him but yet some how she felt a pain in her chest. Was she jealous? Envious that her team mate gotten to marry the women of his dreams? Of course not she cried in her mind, shaking her head side to side furiously, trying to shake away the feeling she had built up within inside of her being. " Who am I kidding....." Sakura began to mutter to herself, with a bitter smile on her lips thinking she was alone to herself. " Just admit it.... you're jealous of him....in fact you always been jealous of him. He was always one step a head of you. In training, in strength, and even.....in love."

Gripping her fists tightly into her palm she felt her nails dug into her skin, lifting her hand up to her chest and held it there as if she could stop her feelings and her pain, just trying to block it all inside of her body. The man she had on her mind was gone, on his own quest to redeem himself and all she could do like always was wait for him, but she wondered if he would wait for her, or even shared the same feelings she had for him for so many years. This man was the only one who captured her heart and wouldn't let it go, no matter how much pain he had put her through, she still seemed a way to love him. Throughout all the trouble, all the pain, the man, Sasuke Uchiha had found a way to appreciate all of her efforts not only for him but for everyone during their darkest times. But now he was gone.....or so she thought. 

Sitting alone,Sakura was off in a daze, thinking back to all the happiest times she had spent with her team, especially him, that was until the sound of rustling leaves threw the women back onto the plan of reality as she snapped her head over to see who would walk through the thick brush. Any normal villager would just use the path way and it was too late for any children to be out so it made the women suspicious. 

Waiting in anticipation her green hues could see a tall figure emerge from the shrubbery until he stepped out into the moon light hanging above them. Widening her eyes, Sakura found her self slacked jawed at the sight the moon had shined down upon on, a man with black hair that shined with blue from the moon's light, a long piece of his hair hanging over his left eye as the back of his hair was flipped up, adorning himself was a long tan like cloak, covering himself up as his right eye pierced her gaze with a crimson hue.

" I thought I might have found you here." The man spoke casually, keeping a what seemed like a permanent frown on his lips. This man was the one who stole the young women's heart so many years ago.  
" Sasuke?! What are you doing here?!" Sakura asked in shock, not believing her own two eyes what was happening. It couldn't be a spell of some kind because she grew immune to such things so this had to be real. 

" I came here to see how Naruto was doing, after all he got married, so I left him my wishes for him." Salute spoke calmly, keeping his gaze onto the women in front of him as he would notice the change expression from shock to some what a bitter sadness. 

" I see. So you would be leaving again?" Sakura asked softly, wishing in her heart he would say no but she knew the truth and it was confirmed when he nodded his head. 

" I have to Sakura, I know you will understand. Thank you Sakura." Sasuke spoke as he begun to move towards the path way, standing himself in the way of the moon's light cast his shadow caste over the saddened women. 

" Good bye." 

Those words seemed to echo in her mind for which felt like an eternity when only it was a meter few seconds with waves of the memories of his departure for the first time. She was not going to let that happen again! 

" No wait please!" Sakura pleaded as she quickly finding herself wrapping her arms around him from behind to stop him.  
Anxiety ran through her mind as if time had stopped all around her.  
' Oh god.....what am I doing?!?!' She cried in her mind, waiting and expecting Sasuke to throw her off of himself but he didn't, he just stood still allowing her to keep her actions. 

" I..I am sor" 

" Why ?" Sasuke interrupted her, feeling that her arms slacked but instantly held right back onto him again " wh-what?" 

" Why are you stopping me? " Sasuked asked once more, not daring to turn his sight from the path a head. 

This was it! Sakura felt in herself that she can finally pour out her heart to him before she would see him again, when ever that would be. 

" Sasuke.....as much as I don't want you to leave, please, let me say something to get off my mind." Sakura pleaded, tightening her fingers into his cloak, expecting to hear a reply from him but there was only silence. 

" I know I may have always been the brutal type, always showing what's been on my mind through out all these years, just the normal ordinary Sakura, but one thing that hasn't change was.......... how I felt about you." Sakura begun to explain. 

" You have always been my inspiration, my goal head leader of what I wanted to be so that you could notice me, and acknowledge me at first. But as time went by we became a team, we grew a bond, but there was something inside of me that always looked up to you. I inspired myself to be close to you, even if I got jealous of others and been hot headed which caused you to scoff at me at times. Even when you had left....." Sakura spoke, feeling hot tears build into her eyes as she felt like she was finally shattering the built up feeling she had build up for herself for many many years she begun to rest her forehead against his shoulder blades, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. 

" I had always hopped you would return, even after all the trials we had faced you had return and left us numerous of amount of times, this time when you go I want to say good bye to you, shared my feelings for you. When you thanked me back during the war I felt so blissful even in the chaos all around us, and that the fact is .....Sasuke."

Turning her tearful face up from him she bit her lower lip in a tremble, finally after all these years she could finally say it. 

" Sasuke I love you! " Sakura cried, feeling her stomach twist with knots and the butterflies trying their best to escape. 

Expecting to hear a reaction, Sakura begun to let down her grip from his body, drawing her arms back to her side. 

" So please. Be safe ok Sasuke? Um....Good bye." 

Turning herself away from the young man, she felt as if she had lifted the world off of her shoulders once and for all.

At least he knew how she felt for him, but she didn't expect when she felt one arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back into his chest , keeping a tight grip around her as he rested his chin on her slender shoulders.

"S-sasuke?!" Sakura whispered in surprised. 

" Just shut up and let me do this." Sasuke whispered, keeping his warmth close to her body. 

" You've always been hot headed and wear your emotions without a second thought. At first I hated that. You were too honest, to straight forward and rushed in without a caution in the wind because I saw in you what I saw in my younger self before it was swept away. " Sasuke confessed.

Sakura could feel her throat dry as her heart was jumped into it. 

" But I was too stubborn to allow my true feelings shy through and only now in all my years I still can finally accept them." 

Placing his hand on her shoulder he spun the young pink hair women as he descend his lips roughly on top of hers.

It had felt like her whole world has stopped on its axis as she felt the wind gently hit her lips when he gently pulled away, seeing the moon beam hitting his face, highlighting his features in a pale lavender glow. 

" I love you as well Sakura, these feelings I have for you I feel are real. " 

All Sakura could do was just look to him in shock, feeling as if some cruel April fools day was played on her but her heart screamed in joy. She was so tempted to have one more kiss. 

" Before you go....." Sakura squeaked softly, hearing Sasuke let out a " hm?" as he tilted his head to the side seeing the green hues stare slowly arise from the ground to  
shyly look up to him.  
Sakura stood on her tippy toes, this time the young women taken his lips with her own as she felt him wrap his arm around her waist. 

" Please be safe." She giggled to him softly as a small warm smirk crossed his lips. 

" I think I can stay for a few more minutes, watching the moon with you." Sasuke spoken out softly, allowing them both to sit down once more on the bench to watch the sky along with the cherry blossoms rain down softly on their laps, their hands wrap around each other's fingers


End file.
